


Research, Nightmares and Netflix

by Bellakitse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles watch the werewolf transformation scene from 'Hemlock Grove', Derek is disturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research, Nightmares and Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> **Anon prompt: Derek and Stiles watch[this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNieysjSZW4) scene**
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I haven’t watched Hemlock Grove yet, all i know about it is what’s on tumblr and that’s that Peter and Roman eye-bang alot.
> 
> 2nd disclaimer spoilers for Hemlock Grove?

“You know, now that my dad knows that we’re together you really don’t have to keep coming in this way,” Stiles says casually, looking up from his laptop and smirking as his boyfriend enters his bedroom via the window. “Especially when the man isn’t even in town.”

Derek rolls his eyes while giving him a smile as he walks over to his bed, then leans down to give Stiles a soft kiss. “Don’t act like you don’t love it, I’m sure it plays into some fantasy you act out in your head,” Derek answers, his expression amused, but also fond, when Stiles blushes slightly.

“Whatever,” Stiles mumbles, feeling his cheeks warm a little more. Derek, now sitting next to him on the bed, chuckles lowly as he nuzzles the skin between Stiles’ jaw and shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Derek asks vaguely motioning to the computer on Stiles’ lap while lavishing attention to Stiles’ neck.  He smiles into the flesh as Stiles sighs and tilts his head to give Derek more room.

“Research,” Stiles swallows hard around a gasp when Derek bites softly on the fleshy part of his shoulder.

Derek pulls back enough to look at Stiles computer, snorting softly. “You’re on Netflix, Stiles.”

“They have a new show, it’s about werewolves,” Stiles explains defensively when Derek snorts again. “It’s not bad, well the first episode anyway, I’m half away through second one now.”

Stiles presses play to continue the scene. “That’s Peter, he’s the werewolf.”

Derek narrows his eyes at the screen. “He looks like a douche bag.”

“It’s the hobo facial hair,” Stiles answers pausing the show again, tongue firmly in cheek, trying not to grin. “Supernatural creatures always have douche-baggie facial hair like they’ve never heard of a razor.”

Derek levels him a look and Stiles can’t help but smile now. “You’ve never complained before.”

Stiles laughs at the near pout on Derek’s mouth. “No but my dad says he’s getting you a electric razor for Christmas, something about not needing to see beard burns on me.”

“I didn’t need to know that.”

Stiles shrugs. “Dad didn’t need to see the marks leading down my stomach, it earned me the safe sex talk again, that was uncomfortable, Derek.”

Derek closes his eyes and tips his head back against Stiles’ wall. “This is yet another reason to come through the window.”

“Especially when it’s night time and I’m all by myself?” Stiles questions teasingly removing the computer from his lap to the floor and moving over Derek.

Derek opens his eyes and grins up at Stiles as he straddles his thighs. “What about your research?”

“It can wait till later,” Stiles whispers against Derek’s mouth, his fingers touching Derek’s cheek.

“You don’t really think I have douche bag facial hair right?” Derek asks between kisses while pushing Stiles’ plaid shirt off and then his t-shirt.

“N-no,” Stiles stammers as Derek leans in and takes one his nipples between his teeth. “It’s handsome manly stubble.”

……

Stiles lets out a shuddered breath as Derek rolls off him, panting next to him. “That never stops being awesome.”

“Hmm.”

“I’m serious,” Stiles continues, turning his head to look at Derek, feeling his heart skip at the soft smile Derek gives him. “If sex was an Olympic sport we’d go for gold each and every time.

Derek laughs into Stiles shoulder and Stiles grins, enjoying the way Derek shakes against him, all loose and relaxed.

“Wanna see the rest of the show with me?” Stiles questions, only getting a sleepy reply in return.  While Stiles is always alert after sex, Derek is lethargic.

Stiles leans down, pulling the laptop off the floor and placing it on his stomach, turning the show back on.

“That’s Roman, he and Peter have this straight homoerotic thing where Roman looks like he want to get on his knees for Peter half the time,” Stiles comments earning himself another laugh. “He also way too involved in Peter’s business as you can see.”

Derek hums in response, an eye half open, watching as the Roman guy stands next to a woman.

“That’s Peter’s mom,” Stiles fills in.

They continue to watch as Peter walks down some steps and comes to stand in front of Roman and his mother.

“Is he naked?” Derek asks, more focused now. “Why is he naked in front of his mother?”

“He’s about to transform,” Stiles explains.

“Still doesn’t mean he has to be naked in front of his…holy shit what is that!” Derek asks loudly, sitting upright, sleep forgotten as he looks at the screen. “What’s happening to him?”

Stiles looks at Derek and back at the screen as Peter’s body twist and turns, the sound of bones breaking audible. “He’s shifting into the wolf.”

“That’s…” Derek trails off as Peter starts grabbing at his face, clawing at his eyes. “Is he…”

Derek pauses as the scene continues, blood dripping on the ground and then-

“His eyeball just popped out,” Derek says in a slightly hysterical tone. “Stiles, why did his eyeball just pop out!”

Stiles shrugs unconcerned. “To make room for his wolf eyeball.”

The ‘duh’ is clear.

“His hand, Stiles, his fingers are falling off, his skin is ripping,” Derek says with a disgusted look as the scene moves on to the Peter character’s teeth falling out to give way to canines and his face starts to rip away as a wolf’s snout pushes to the surface. “That is horrific.”

“Yeah the gore factor is a bit high,” Stiles comments giving the scene a critical look.

Derek levels Stiles a look, cringing as the fully turned wolf now shakes off the human bits like a dog who’s just been given a bath before, _oh god_ , eating pieces of human skin on the ground.“It worries me that that’s all you have to say about this.  This is bad, horrible, disgusting, it’s _eating_ itself, Stiles.”

Stiles shrugs. “We’ve seen worse.”

Derek starts to shake his head in protest. “No-“

“Kanima, Alpha pack, your _uncle_ , the wraith last year and oh yeah that witch six month ago that kept throwing insects at us when it attacked, I still wake up in a cold sweat thinking I feel them on me, Derek.”

“Yeah okay,” Derek concedes. “Though, thanks to this _I_ might never sleep again.”

Stiles smiles, closing the laptop and placing it on the floor once more.  Turning back to face Derek, he presses their forehead’s together. “It’s fine.”

“It’s really not, that was just bad and _not_ how we transform at all,” Derek answers. “We’re not-”

“I know,” Stiles says softly, getting what has Derek upset. “You’re not an animal, I know, sorry.”

Derek sighs pulling Stiles closer. “I may be overreacting; it’s just a silly online show.”

Stiles lets his lips brush Derek’s as he holds him in his arms. “Think you can sleep?”

“Yeah,” Derek breaths out, moving down he rests his head over Stiles heart.

“With no ‘eyeball popping’ nightmares?” Stiles teases.

“Disgusting,” Derek murmurs, closing his heavy eyes. “But no I doubt I’ll have those kinds of nightmares.”

“Just in case, I’ll keep any kind away.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Derek yawns, “You already keep the other ones away.”

Stiles holds his breath at the words and the trust that comes with them, his hold on Derek tightens for a moment and he wonders if Derek, with his ear against Stiles’ chest, heard the way his heart just skipped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) with me


End file.
